


Not Enough

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [7]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Regret, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Seven’s feelings of guilt and regret after the first Nonary Game.999 Week Day 9/7: Seven





	Not Enough

I saved eight children from certain death.

_But there were nine of them on the ship._

I got them back to safety, reunited with their families.

_Except for Aoi, the orphan, who is now totally alone._

_And Akane. Poor, poor Akane._

I did something amazing, even if it will never be made public due to cover-ups.

_But it wasn’t enough._

I should be proud of myself.

_But I’m not._

It’s no wonder I never get enough sleep ever since that awful night on the ship.

_And that incinerator will always haunt my dreams._

_Akane… I’m sorry. I couldn’t save you._


End file.
